The present invention relates to an inflatable boat, with catamaran or trimaran bottom, made of rigid or semirigid materials, of any suitable types, and including guides arranged flush with the boat floor level, for the sliding and locking, at the desired positions, of the quarter-deck, peaks with seats and the like.
As is known, inflatable boats usually consist of a flat bottom which is supported for floating by tubular members, perimetrically arranged with respect to the bottom itself.
Also known is the fact that conventional inflatable boats are affected by some drawbacks relating to the lift, depending on the different loads on the boat.
Moreover since, depending on the load, undesired attitude variations may occur, the user is compelled to choose a proper driving power, depending on the provided loads, in order to prevent power waste from occurring.